1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to culvert pipe supports and more particularly pertains to a new culvert collar for providing a device that the will support a culvert pipe and further reduces the installation time and maintenance time when working with culvert pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of culvert pipe supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, culvert pipe supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art culvert pipe supports include U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,002; U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,070; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,872; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,937; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,777.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new culvert collar. The inventive device includes a first and second member that is releasable interlocked around the culvert pipe for support and protection.
In these respects, the culvert collar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device that will support a culvert pipe and further reduces the installation time and maintenance time when working with culvert pipes.